


Honesty

by tstories101



Series: Honesty Or Loyalty [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Harry's Not Sane, M/M, Neither is Tom, Tom cares for Harry, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 09:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstories101/pseuds/tstories101
Summary: Harry picked Tom, and it's not as bad as it seems.He even gets to enact his revenge on some.





	Honesty

**Author's Note:**

> Would highly suggest reading 'Honesty or Loyalty?' as it's the first part in the series but, if you don't wanna, you don't gotta.
> 
> This one is shorter than the other one, mainly because Tom doesn't have to jump through hoops to get to Harry.
> 
> Also because it's a different 'Harry' because he made a different choice - yay multi-verse - he's a little bit crazier in this one. More willing? I guess, I don't know, I finished this 30 minutes before I had to go to work. It ain't edited at all.

Harry latched himself on to Tom, he refused to look at either of the friends that he left behind, that he hadn’t chosen. He wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck and buried his head in the junction. Tom held onto Harry, an arm wrapped around his waist as he shifted his hand through Harry’s hair.

“It’s okay baby, I’ll keep you safe. Such a good boy.” Tom whispered into Harry’s ear, as if it would muffle the sound of his friends screaming.

Harry still couldn’t seem to regret his choice.

Bad guys aren’t good for a reasons. They are manipulative, cunning and have no moral compass. And at the moment, Harry could say that he was no better than Tom. He had signed his friends, well old friends, death.

“Are they going to die, Tom?” Harry murmured under his breath, still not looking at the impending doom for his friends.

“They have to, Harry.” Tom gave one last kiss to Harry’s neck before pulling away and standing at his full height. He swept Harry off his feet and moved him into a more comfortable position. Of course, it was a bridal style carry. “It’s business, darling, not personal.”

“Am I business then?” Harry asked, feeling sleepy. Knowing that he was safe with Tom and also having a rather scary five minutes of his life, he felt like the life was drained out of him.

Tom pressed a kiss onto his forehead, hiding the shock that Harry would ask such a question. “No, you are so much more than that.” Harry hummed his answer, and snuggled further into Tom’s chest and arms. Tom gave a harsh glare to Draco and his other men. “I want it done  _ after  _ we leave.”

Draco looked at Harry curled up in his boss’ arms and decided it was best not to do anything against the man, despite his past ‘enemy’ being there. If Harry was Riddle’s than he had no intentions of getting himself killed and decided to put their past behind him.

Riddle walked out of the store room and Ron looked up at him with fire in his eyes. After Greyback gave the all clear that the man was out of there, Ron was the first to go down and Hermione had even more tears streaming down her face. Choking his heart down, urging it not to come out of his throat, he had to do this, to prove to Riddle that he was not a coward like his father, that he could do what’s best. He steeled himself and pulled the trigger, his eyes not moving away from Hermione as her body jerked. He walked away from the scene and texted his boss.  _ It’s done _ .

* * *

 

Riddle smiled to himself as he continued to stroke Harry’s hair. The soft rummbling of the car had caused the boy to fall asleep after his strenuous day. But there would be no more of that. Riddle would make sure that he was well looked after, that the boy would want for nothing as long as he was around.

And Riddle didn’t plan on leaving anytime soon.

Harry wasn’t meant to learn of his work, not until they were in a spot where Harry wouldn’t want to leave but, it turned out for the better, Tom thought as he looked at Harry. He hadn’t expected to ever make the boy choose so putright. But it happened and he felt pride swell in his chest. His beautiful boy chose him.

He would have to pay his darling back for such a show of love. He looked at his phone again, unlocking it and calling his brute force as he knew that they wouldn’t ask questions.

“I want subjects 38S and 41S brought in tomorrow night.” His hand movement through Harry’s hair hadn’t ceased and as the man woke slightly, he sighed and pushed himself into the touch. “Then, I want 68NS to be brought in put in a different cell.”

“Yes boss.”

“68NS is not to have his family harmed in any way.”

“Understood boss.” The man grunted back.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and ended the call.

He hoped Harry would like his present.

* * *

 

As Harry walked into the huge villa, his mouth hung open and Tom smirked behind him. He put his coat on the hanger and pulled Harry into his embrace. A finger came up underneath his chin.

“Close your mouth, darling.” Tom, being the smooth bastard he was, placed a kiss on Harry’s lips before he moved away. Harry was too shocked to even reciprocate.

“Why have you given all this to me?” Harry asked. “This must have cost so much!” Tom gave a small chuckle.

“This is simply a homecoming present for you. For us.” Tom wrapped an arm around Harry’s waist as he moved them towards the kitchen. “We’ll make this ours. It’s our home, darling.”

“How did you afford this?” Harry knew the answer but he wanted to hear it from Tom. Harry pulled his husband over to the couch when he saw him hesitate. Harry straddled Tom and put their foreheads together. “Don’t lie to me. I was honest to you, please, do the same for me.”

Tom sighed. “I don’t want you getting involved in this.” He responded, his hands coming to rest on Harry’s hips. “You’re much too important. You don’t know how to defend yourself-”

“Then teach me.”

Once again, Tom hesitated.

“I’m not some damsel, Tom, I’ve been through my fair share of shit.”

“I don’t ever want to see you go through that again.” His voice was low and his glare turned to ice. “You shouldn’t have to go through that, you should be able to live in comfort-” Tom gestured around the large, open spaced room, “-with me.”

Harry sighed and moved back, Tom still holding onto his waist. “I want to help you. Even if it’s-”

“Against your hero complex?” The question hit a sore spot, despite the teasing tone to Tom’s words. Harry hadn’t saved everyone, and since he had left that complex behind after he met Tom, in fact, he had indirectly killed people. “Harry?”

“I want to be by your side. I want to see everything that comes with you.” He needed to merge  _ Business Tom _ and _ His Tom _ together. They couldn’t be seperate anymore, because they weren’t seperate.

“I don’t know if that’s- Harry, you’d have to learn how to kill people, you might even come across people you know. Harry, I deal with them-”

“And so, I’ll stand by you.” Harry said, and by the look on his face, Tom could tell that he meant it. Unable to fight back a smile, he let it melt into his face as he gave Harry a quick peck on the lips.

“What did I do to deserve you?”

“Absolutely nothing.”

* * *

 

Harry had agreed to come on his next… encounter, despite Tom’s stance that he wasn’t ready.

“Harry, I’m being serious. If you need to walk out of here, you tell me.” Harry nodded and gave Tom a small smile.

“I will, baby.” 

Walking into the room, Harry nodded to Draco who nodded back. Without even talking, they reached a mutual standpoint, neither of them were planning to attack the other. But Harry saw something in his eye, something that was wary of Harry’s actions. Harry was confused until he saw who the subjects were. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were tied up and on the ground, whereas Dudley Dursley was on a chair, held at gunpoint by Fenrir Greyback.

“Boss.” Came the gruff voice of the hulking man, Tom waved his hand, motioning them to move away from the subjects. Tom faced Harry, hoping to gather some intel to the man’s emotions; he was an open book to Tom. Harry was angry. Angry as he remembered summers where Tom was not with him, years where Tom was not with him. And when Tom was not with him, they  _ hurt  _ him.

“You okay?”

“Why are they here?”

“Unable to pay back money. Dudley is simply here as a motivator.”

“How long have they been borrowing?” His darling was working out interest in that brain of his, after Tom told him the percentage that they work with. Tom could hear Petunia asking Harry for help 

“2700 pounds roughly every year, for around about 10 years.”

After a moment of silence between the two, Harry responded. “So, they owe you around 29000 pounds?”

“Correct, of course.” Harry looked at Tom and saw that the latter was enjoying this. “And with about 3000 being paid back to me as of the last two months, we lower it to a nice 26000.”

“Harry, you remember us? We fed you-”

Harry bared his teeth at the woman, who meekly, and thankfully, stop talking. “You call that feeding? You abused me you sick bitch.”

“We’re sick? You are talking to this murderer-”

“You borrowed money off him.” Harry’s face darkened as he stepped closer to the purple man. Tom tilted his head to the side as he watched. “I’d be very careful about your next words.”

“Your a  _ queer,  _ aren’t you?”

“What’s it to you?” Harry sneered. He was nowhere near as controlled with his emotions as Tom was but Tom quite enjoyed watching his Harry get riled up. Although the man was tempted to get his gun out and shoot the bastard should he hurt Harry.

“I won’t tolerate that being in my family!”

Harry laughed and before anyone even saw what was happening, Harry had grabbed one of his men’s gun and held it in front of Vernon. “You were never my family.” Instead of firing it, like Tom expected, he hit the man over the head with the butt of the gun and gave the weapon back to the man he took it from. He turned back to Tom and had a look of fire in his eye that made Tom pants tighten slightly.

“You do what you need, I’ll be in the car.” Harry said as he walked out of the room, striding, really. And Tom watched him leave with a glint in his eyes and then he turned back to 41 with a cold smirk.

“Now, where were we?”

* * *

 

Harry looked through the folios that were on the desk in Tom’s office, all belonging to his deceased ‘family’ members. Because Dudley had nothing to do with it, Tom had assured him he was alive with two kids and a wife. Harry’s response had been a nod and a small smile. On the inside, Harry was glad that Dudley had grown out of his spoiled kid phase that seemed to last his entire childhood. As he looked over the folio, and some of the photos inside, Harry couldn’t help but see numbers for those that were dead.

Harry scratched just underneath where his glasses lay behind his ear and looked up when the office door opened. He hadn’t expected Tom back this early, he thought as he looked up.

Tom had already stripped his suit jacket off but still looked beautiful in his shirt and dark red dress pants that hid most of the blood that he got on them. “What are you doing in here, beautiful?” Harry asked as Tom placed a kiss to his forehead and then rested his hand on the back of Harry’s back as they both leaned over the desk slightly.

“I was bored.” Tom gave a slight chuckle and gave another kiss to Harry’s temple.

“You don’t need to worry about them, love.” Harry nodded and turned to give Tom a kiss on the lips. The other man pulled him in closer and Harry rutted up against Tom.

“What are the numbers?” Harry asked as he pulled away. Tom raised an eyebrow, his hands now resting over Harry’s arse as he pulled the smaller man into his embrace. Tom looked smug as he gave a little hum.

“How dangerous they are,” Tom leaned Harry against the desk and Harry started to unbutton Tom’s shirt as he gave a slight hum. “To you.” Harry stopped and looked Tom in the eye to insure that the man wasn’t messing with him. When he saw complete seriousness in Tom he pulled the man in for a kiss and ripped the rest of the shirt open. They both pulled away panting as Harry ran his left hand through Tom’s hair.

“Who’s number one?” Tom gave a slight chuckle before starting on Harry’s fly on his jeans.

“You.”


End file.
